Frost Demons
The Frost Demons (しもおにじん, Shimōni-jin) are a mysterious race of aliens hailing from the Planet Geyser in the South Galaxy. Most known members of the race are members of the Planet Trade Organization. Overview Frost Demons are vaguely human-like aliens hailing from one of the coldest planets in the Universe, hence their name. All Frost Demons are males and they reproduce asexually, much like the Namekians. When a Frost Demon is born, it immdiately covers itself in a thick, unbreakable, layer of ice and begins a thawing process which can last a varying number of years. The number of years they remain in thawing determines how powerful they are when they emerge. The longer they thaw, the more powerful they will be. Upon emerging from this thawing period, they are fully grown adult Frost Demons. Afterwards, if it is needed, the Frost Demon will create for himself a varying number of transformations to help keep his power under control. Most members of this race are very xenophobic and wish to destroy any race they view as a threat to themselves. Any races they think they can boss around, they enslave in their Planet Trade Organization. Most of them are unable to sense the inherent ki level of an enemy or a ki-based attack without their eyes, nor being capable of hiding their ki signature naturally without transformations. Being one of the strongest races in the universe, they have several abilities that make them powerful; * Enhanced Breathing Capabilities: Frost Demons apparently do not need oxygen to breathe, as their planet is extremely lacking in it and they can also breathe in the vacuum of space. * Enhanced Durability: The race is capable of surviving extremely harsh conditions, as their homeworld is in a constant snowstorm and is lacking in food and water supplies. Appearance Some members of the race have been shown to possess the ability to transform into several forms and therefore their appearance varies; First Form The first form is very short, and not very muscular. While in this form, Frost Demons are shown to have more than enough power to kill high level opponents and to blow up entire planets, both with ease. The average power level for this form is 23,000 though showed a power of nearly 530,000 while in this first transformation. Second Form The second form looks somewhat similar to the first, except it is noticeably taller, extremely bulky, and looks more intimidating overall. In this form, a Frost Demon's power level skyrockets to surpass 1,000,000. They can also hold their own against multiple high level fighters at the same time without showing any sign of a challenge at all. Third Form Next is the third form, which looks less humanoid than the other forms. This form has a reformed mouth, elongated head, and spikes sprouting from the back. It should be noted that the power level increase is not as dramatically as the change from their first to their second form. It is really the speed that vastly increases in this form. Fourth Form The fourth form is similar to the first form in terms of size and bulk, but with smoother skin structure. Frost’s version of this form is completely black except from white plates on the chest and the purple plates on his head, shoulders, lower arms and lower legs. When Frost takes this form, even a Zenkai-enhanced Casear proves to be no match for him. However, when Casear transforms into a Super Saiyan, Frost quickly finds himself outmatched in every way. When a Frost Demon first transforms into his fourth form, he only uses 50% of his full power. In this form, their power level is around 60,000,000 They are able to easily kill even the strongest opponents with this power. Fifth Form The fifth form is only seen being used by the most powerful members of the race. However, this form as well proves absolutely no match for the mighty Super Saiyan transformation. This form has shoulder bows, a crown shape with four horns, spikes on the back and a stinger on the tail. The face is covered by a face-mask hiding all facial features except the eyes which becomes pupil-less and red. This form is unobtainable to most Frost Demons, not due to an inability to naturally achieve it, but because Frost Demons are beings naturally satisfied with their power, and to eliminate they a threat, they simply take the easiest way out, and never bother to enhance their power. The fifth form is a unique form of enhancement, and can only be achieved by strenuous training. Ultimate Form This form is the limits of Frost-Demons, having an amazing boost in power, rivalling that of Gods. This form rivals up to that of Super Saiyan Blue, (SSGSS) while not even using God Ki. However, this comes with a huge draw-back, that being the stamina withdrawal. The user can seem to choose their form colour as they please, the aura bursting like a fire. Trivia * This race was named in Dragon Ball Multiverse, a fan-made manga set after Dragon Ball Z. The information about the birth and thawing process of the race were revealed in the Dragon Ball AF - Toyable fan manga. * Most members of the race have names that are puns on cold temperatures. Category:Frost Demons Category:Species